Benutzer Blog:Wenlok Holmes/Final Fantasy XIV: Wenloks Wunschliste
Es soll ja Leute geben, die sagen Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn sei gar kein richtiges FF und Square solle seine Zeit doch lieber darauf verwenden, ein FFVII-Remake auf die Beine zu stellen. Natürlich fordern diese Leute das ganz unabhängig davon, welches Spiel gerade auf den Markt kommt, doch wer sich die Zeit nimmt, den Vergleich einmal ernst zu nehmen, dem könnte auffallen: FFXIV hat mindestens genauso viele, wenn nicht schon mehr Elemente eines klassischen Final Fantasy als FFVII und seine gesamte Compilation. Die Reihe lebt schließlich vom Wiederkehren und Wiederaufkochen bestimmter Designelemente wie zum Beispiel Zauber, Waffen und Monster. Und bei all solchen Dingen ist das Team rund um Yoshi-P bemüht, stets Neues wie Altbewährtes einzubringen. Das fängt bei ganz großen Dingen wie zum Beispiel Shiva und Ramuh an und geht dann bis in die kleinsten Details wie Materia und den Mutangriff, um nur einige wenige zu nennen. In seiner besonderen Stellung als MMO wächst FFXIV mit jedem Patch weiter und weiter und greift so mehr und mehr Elemente aus alten FFs auf – oft mit einer Liebe zum Detail, die das Herz eines jeden Fans höher schlagen lässt. Solche Fans, zu denen ich mich auch zähle, können Stunden damit rumbringen, zu spekulieren, was als Nächstes ins Spiel eingebaut werden könnte. Aktuell steht mit Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward die erste Expansion des Spiels ins Haus und wir jede Menge neuen Content mit sich bringen. Meinen Spekulationen und und vor allem Wünschen bezüglich dieser und zukünftiger Neuerungen möchte ich in diesem (erweiterbaren!) Blog Raum geben und bin gespannt, welche davon in Erfüllung gehen werden. Primae Beschwörbare Wesen wie Ifrit und Titan heißen in FFXIV Primae, denn es wäre ja langweilig, sich da mal auf einen Namen zu einigen. Wenn Primae beschworen werden, dann ist das aus immer eine ganz schlechte Sache und es ist Aufgabe der Krieger des Lichts, ihnen dann auf die Mütze zu geben, damit sie dahin verschwinden, wo sie hergekommen sind (die Ätherwelt nämlich). Bisher handelte es sich dabei um die ganz klassischen FF-Summons und mit jedem Patch wurde ein neuer Primae eingeführt, den es zu besiegen galt, doch so langsam scheint die Auswahl dünn zu werden: Zum einen sind die klassischen Beschwörbaren ziemlich alle bereits verwendet worden, zum anderen wurden viele weniger populäre Summons aus vergangenen Spielen bereits zu bloßen Dungeon-Bossen verwurstet. Wer ist noch übrig und wer verdient die Chance – ganz nach dem präzedenten Muster, frühere Bosse als Summons zu verwenden – eine Chance, mal angebetet und beschworen zu werden? So viel fürs Erste zu den (potentiellen) Primae, die immerhin schon im Spiel enthalten sind und zu denen sich Yoshi-P und Zweiter Lorekommandant Koji Fox sich mal geäußert haben – nun wenden wir uns Wenloks Wunschfantasien zu. Bosse Wenn Karl Boss in Sastasha werden kann, kann es ja nun so ziemlich jeder! Mit jedem Patch wurde mindestens ein alter FF-Boss nach FFXIV gebracht, diese hier wünsche ich mir für die Zukunft: Gegner Die in Final Fantasy XIV 2.0, also der Ursprungsfassung von A Realm Reborn, beinhalteten Gegnerdesigns stammten zu einem riesigen Teil aus Final Fantasy XI und XII und waren lediglich der höheren Auflösung des Spiels angepasst worden. Das kann man jetzt Fan Service nennen oder auch Faulheit, aber man muss auch festhalten, dass seitdem einige (wenn auch nicht sehr viele) neue, innovativere Gegnerdesigns implementiert wurden. Mit Heavensward sollte uns natürlich eine ganze Fuhre neuer Gegner ins Haus stehen. Wer im Benchmark scharf hingeschaut hat, hat dort vielleicht die knuffigen Glotzaugen aus FFVI entdeckt – und wenn die es ins Spiel geschafft haben, warum dann nicht auch andere? Hier eine Auswahl an Gegnern, die ich gern wiedersehen würde, teils weil sie für mich zu Final Fantasy gehören, teils aber auch, weil mir ihre Designs einfach gut gefallen. ist, könnte man das Modell der Speglidae für ihn recyceln. |Datei:Ratzinger.jpg|Ich gäbe mich aber auch mit dem Ratzinger, Zemzeletts Inkarnation aus FFIX zufrieden. |Datei:Pollensalta FFVII.png|Pollensalta erfreut sich, wie rein wissenschaftliche Recherchen auf einschlägigen Internetseiten zeigen, zweifelhafter Beliebtheit bei Vertretern des männlichen Geschlechts. Mir geht es hierbei allerdings eher darum, eine Art Poison Ivy ins Spiel zu bringen. |Datei:Lemur FFV PS.gif|Diesen Job überlasse ich aber auch gerne Lemur aus FFV. Erinnert einen doch irgendwie an ein gewisses Blumenmädchen… vielleicht, weil beide Kinder Nomuras sind. |Datei:Mesmerize FFVIII.png|Mesmerize aus FFVIII gaben auch in FFXII ein interessantes Design ab. (Die Ähnlichkeit zu Ixion ist übrigens beachtlich…) |Datei:Glückshase FFXII.png|Bunnies hat das Spiel mittlerweile, Hasen fehlen aber noch. Eine Option wären hier freundlich gesinnte, knuffige Häschen wie der Giza- oder Ozmo-Hase aus FFXII. |Datei:Springhase FFVII.png|Eine aggressivere Alternative dazu bieten die mit Karotten prügelnden Springhasen aus FFVII. |Datei:Mümmler.png|Aber warum nur Karotten nehmen, wenn man auch gleich einen ganzen Kohlkopf wie die Mümmler aus FFVI. |Datei:Hausmann.JPG|Der Hausmann aus FFIX greift wieder ein Design aus FFVII auf. Ich will nicht mal erklärt haben, was dieses Ding überhaupt sein soll – ich will es einfach nur haben! |Datei:Igelquappe FFIX.png|Noch so ein Design, dass FFIX aus FFVII übernommen hat: Die Igelquappe. }} außerdem noch… Drachen Drachen in Videospielen zeugen ja häufig von ähnlich viel Kreativität und Originalität wie Schwerter… Das Schicksal (bzw. Yoshi-P) will es nun aber so, dass Heavensward uns mit Drachen nur so bewerfen wird (und zu meinem Leidwesen auch gleich mit einer Horde fremdenfeindlicher Elfen - High Fantasy at its best!); da bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass diese Drachen immerhin interessant oder wenigstens schön anzusehen sind. Werfen wir einen Blick auf ein paar „alte Bekannte“, gegen die selbst ich nichts einzuwenden hätte. Raids & Dungeons Nachdem wir uns angeschaut haben was wir bekämpfen möchten, gehen wir doch mal über zur Frage, wo wir es bekämpfen wollen. Donjons, wie der Franzose , und Raids, bilden ja nun die Hauptbeschäftigung im Spiel. Wenn es um FF-Fanservice sollte vor allem der anstehende 24-Mann-Raid interessant sein: Bleibt alles wie gewohnt, wird auch in Heavensward nach dem Vorbild des Kristallturms der Final Dungeon (bzw. mehrere vereint) eines früheren FF mit Patch 3.1 ins Spiel eingebaut werden. Es mehren sich die Anzeichen, um welchen es sich dabei handeln wird, doch möchte ich euch neben diesem auch weitere meiner Ideen präsentieren – und sei es halt für 4.1. left Die Rede ist von Kefkas Turm, dem Final Dungeon aus FFVI. Nachdem Fans es bereits im A Tour of the North-Video entdeckt hatten, wurden kürzlich Artworks releaset, die bestätigen, dass das Kriegstriumvirat in Eorzea Einzug halten wird. Jetzt machen drei Statuen natürlich noch keinen Kefka, aber der FFVI-Bezug ist offensichtlich da und Yoshi-Ps Aussage, der neue Raid würde auch ein Turm werden sowie die Tatsache, dass ein gleißendes Licht die Insel Val von der Landkarte geputzt hat, lassen hoffen. thumb|right|150px|Ein neues Artwork zeigt [[Dämonid, Dea und Grimmgott. Mit Sicherheit haben sie Bezug zum Krieg der Magi, womöglich aber auch zu Kefkas Turm.]] Die erste Frage ist jetzt natürlich: Wie bringt man Kefka nach Eorzea? Der Charakter muss irgendwie erschaffen werden, es kann nicht jeder wie Gilli planlos durch die Dimensionen reisen. Sicher kann man sich dafür eine Vielzahl an Konzepten überlegen, hier ist meines: Kefka Palazzo war ein gestahlscher Soldat, dem Experimente mit Maginit die ein oder andere Sicherung im Kopf rausgehauen hatten – damit lässt sich doch arbeiten. Das garleische Reich ist ist ja nun eine Mischung aus Gestahl und Archadia, der neue Kefka wäre folglich also am besten ein Garlear. Dieser könnte ebenfalls Experimente mit Magitek oder antiker allagischer Technologie oder eben auch Maginit (was auch immer das in FFXIV wäre – vielleicht jene Kristalle, die wir von Bahamut und Atomos Prime kennen?) be- und übertrieben haben, was auch ihn in einen destruktiven Wahnsinn getrieben haben könnte. Man nehme einen solchen Charakter, entdecke drei mysteriöse Statuen auf einem fliegenden Kontinen und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf… Kefkas Turm selbst besteht aus Teilen des fliegenden Kontinents und Trümmern der Stadt gestahlschen Hauptstadt Vector. Eine Hauptstadt würde der neue Kefka eher nicht zur Verfügung gestellt kriegen, aber ein garleisches Castrum mit Forschungseinrichtung täte es ja allemal. Das würde es erlauben, die garleisch-metallige Ästhetik beizubehalten und in Anlehnung an das Original das ein oder andere patriotische Banner aufzuhängen. Und damit hätten wir eigentlich schon alles, was wir bräuchten, um dem durchgeknallten Joker aus FFVI einen Besuch abzustatten. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag